Rise of Moonlight Lizard
'Rise of Moonlight Lizard '''is the 26th episode of Season 42. Summary After saving Luna Girl from being hit by the new and second Opposite Ray’s ray, Gekko gets turned into an evil version of himself named Moonlight Lizard and becomes Romeo’s new ally, so now Luna Girl, Catboy, and Owlette must find a way to change their friend back before it’s too late. Plot The episode begins at the park where Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna are racing to the playground, just as Greg shouts that last one to the slide is a rotten fish egg. The four then race as Connor and Amaya tried to push each other aside, only to trip, and now Greg and Luna were left running, but Greg trips and Luna wins as she climbs up and shouts out “And we have a winner!” before sliding down the slide, and then get some kind of note stuck on the back of her shirt. It was a letter from Romeo, saying that he wants to make another truce, meaning that he doesn't want to be their enemy for real this time, but something was fishy and the four kids decide to check it out tonight. Later, nightfall comes, and the PJ Masks and Luna Girl head out to find Romeo and Robot at the bridge, waiting for them as he snaps his book shut, gets off his chair, and then picks up a new invention that looks like his first Opposite Ray. Just then, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl arrive with the Cat Car just when Catboy saw that Romeo has fixed his Opposite Ray, but notices that it looks more different than the first one. When Gekko asks if that’s the same Opposite Ray that Robot destroyed, Romeo replied yes but he has upgraded it to turn good guys into bad guys and NOT turn bad guys into good guys like it turned him to that clumsy Captain Smartypants hero. Just right after introducing his new invention, Romeo orders the PJ Masks and Luna Girl to hold still as he starts firing a ray at them, but they quickly dodged; however, when Luna Girl ran for her life, she tripped and fell to her knees, scrapping one of them, which gave Romeo the time to change her personality back to her former villain personality. Then just when Romeo blasts the Opposite Ray’s ray, Luna Girl held up her arm to protect herself but then someone took the blow as it was Gekko, who got hit by the ray’s blast! Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Gekko and the Opposite Ray from PJ Masks. * Gekko gets brainwashed and turned into Moonlight Lizard for the first time after saving Luna Girl from being hit. * Romeo introduces his second Opposite Ray here. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 42 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 42 episodes based on cartoons